survivor_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Important Encounter Tips
Here is a list of the most important tips for various encounters. These tips are typically in order they occur within the encounter, and listed by type, which are limited to: * Companion: Companions are extremely useful in the game, both to put in your strongholds and to back you up in fights. But some actions can lead to you missing out on them. * Difficult Fight: Most difficult fights have great rewards afterwards, but you don't want to try this if you aren't well prepared with decent armor and a good weapon. * Fight Avoidance: In some encounters, some actions allow you to avoid unnecessary fights. This can have both advantages and disadvantages. * Gain Entry: This is when specific steps or tools are required to gain entry or otherwise proceed with encounter * Items: Starting with the Prelude, but also seen in other encounters, certain actions can change the number, or quality of items you get. ** Special Items: Certain encounters have options that allow you access to items than are specific to the encounter or otherwise hard to find. Most of the time this is Weapons or Armor. ** Useful Items: Certain items can be very beneficial, and you don't want to miss any opportunity to get them. * Missed Encounter: These tips are to help you avoid certain play-throughs that can lead to you missing out on parts of an encounter * Scripted Death: This is fairly rare, but at times specific actions can lead to an unavoidable death. * Scripted Injury: Specific actions in various encounters can lead to an unavoidable injury, no combat involved. For a more complete guide to maximize the items you gain, either check out the Encounter Quick Guide or look at the pages for the individual encounters. General Encounters Prelude * Gain Entry: If you did not gain a weapon or tool by searching at the beginning, you must break into the gym to gain access to the coffee shop. * Missed Encounter: After the coffee shop, never wave down the car. Doing so inevitably leads to you missing the Pawn Shop part of the encounter. * Special Item: Always search the car encountered after the pawn shop. The Police Badge is the only way to get anything from the Police Station later. You approach the officer and show the badge. * Useful Item: Search the trunk to get a Crowbar. This is extremely helpful in a great many encounters later in the game. * Items: Breaking into the gas station and selecting Sundries gets you 3 random items. Bypassing it to search cars instead gets you only 1. * Useful Item: If you found a light source, go around the Military Checkpoint and search the shed to get Bolt Cutters. Otherwise you can bypass this by showing the badge. * Scripted Death: At your house, either do not step outside, or go back in when told to by the military. Refusing to do so leads to scripted death. Only do this if you want to restart the prelude. * Useful Items: Stay Home/Listen to Radio in order to get access to the Private Gun Club. You must take a car in order to get inside. * Difficult Fight: If you search the basement, you will face a Horde of 20-30. Equip the Assault Rifle or Auto Shotgun when the door is going to be broken down for a significantly easier fight. A Better Bar * Scripted Injury: Running when you see someone take out the walker leads to you being shot in the back. * Fight Avoidance: Lying allows you to keep the food without fighting a rival survivor armed with a Sawed Off Shotgun. Killing him only gets you his gun and a Machete. Abandoned House * Avoidable Fight: Opening the bathroom door upstairs triggers an immediate fight. There is no item gain from defeating the two Walkers and the Crawler. Armored Van * Useful Items: Traders give First Aid Kits, far more useful and valuable than the guns they carry. Do not attack. Boarded Up House * Missed Encounter: Search the Kitchen, followed by the basement first or you may miss out on that part completely. * Fight Avoidance: Waiting long enough will have the Runner eventually wander off. Station Wagon * Fight Avoidance: Breaking another window leads to a Walker showing up. Some fight options have no xp gain. Limited Time Encounters Wild Turkey * Difficult Fight: If you stay down and wait for Gary to ask you to save Harvey instead of fighting them when they first arrive, the group will be divided up instead of all at once. * Useful Items: By raiding their base to rescue Harvey instead of taking them on at Gary's house, you get more items, including at least one First Aid Kit. * Special Item: Taking Harvey is the only way to obtain the Special Item through trading at the later Farm encounter. Farm * Scripted Injury: Attacking at the beginning leads to a scripted injury. * Special Item: Trading Harvey is the only way to get the IMI B300 RPG. * Special Item: Select 'Get Moving' to get the ammo (10 Napalm). You won't leave just yet. * Difficult Fight: Fighting the residents of the farm at any point is an extremely difficult fight. * Items: It is possible to find a Chicken at certain points in the game that you can trade with them for guns and ammo. Location-Type Specific Encounters Fast Food Joint 2 * Scripted Death: Don't Hide when the truck arrives. Sandwich Shop - Dead Inside * Scripted Injury: Attempting to enter through the front results in an unavoidable injury. * Gain Entry: The back door is the only way to proceed further in this encounter. Location Specific Encounters Comic Con 2014 (San Diego; Event Space) * Companion and Special Item: In order to gain Keegan as a companion, you have to help him, not wait and watch. When he joins you, he will give you a gun identical to his preferred weapon. Category:Encounters